


Late At Night

by alafaye



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Sakano is such a good employee that Tohma rewards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late At Night

Sakano just couldn't understand the cleaning staff. They were good at their jobs--no doubt about that. The NG offices couldn't sparkle more than they did. Even Sakano couldn't do a better job if he had ten arms and the best cleaning supplies.

They just had one bad habit--if the Sacho didn't come in, they didn't clean his office. Once Sakano had learned this, he had asked innocently if they didn't because Tohma had asked them not to. And they said no, they just didn't think that the office had to be cleaned if it wasn't in use.

How dare they! He was Sacho, the one in charge, the one who had created the company that needed their services! Why couldn't they give more care to him?

So Sakano had taken it upon himself to check Tohma's office before he left for the day if Tohma hadn't come in. Every time, the room needed some kind of organizing or cleaning and he always did what needed to be done.

This week, the office had been in more of a mess than usual. Both the cleaning women were on vacation and so each and every day, Sakano had come in and organized and cleaned everything. He thought that the smile Tohma had given him yesterday had been a thank you, but that couldn't be--after all, how could Tohma know that Sakano was cleaning the office?

Oh, but Tohma was powerful. If anyone could know so much, it was Tohma.

At present, Sakano was just tiding up the papers on Tohma's desk. He gave each a quick glance before sorting it into the right pile. He went around the desk with his feather duster and cleared away a few spots. He stood with his hands on his waist and nodded. Everything was in tip top shape.

The room suddenly brightened and Sakano turned. The door was opening--maybe the cleaning women had returned today and were coming in to pick up what they should have been here for? Well, Sakano would give them a good telling off!

But it was only Tohma.

Wait--Tohma!

Sakano felt his limbs go stiff. No matter how much he wanted to turn and find himself a hiding place, he couldn't. Oh, the shame--he didn't know what he was going to be do when Tohma found out what he was doing--being in Sacho's office without permission!

"Sakano--what are you...oh!" Tohma said as he took in the cleanliness of his office. He smiled. "So it is you who has been cleaning. Thank you."

Sakano blushed and started trembling. He both loved and hated when Tohma used that tone of voice--he shouldn't feel that way about Tohma! Tohma was his boss and was married!

"Sakano, are you all right?" Tohma asked. The file he had been carrying was put carelessly on the desk.

Sakano nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm just..ashamed that you caught me."

Tohma smiled and took off his hat. "Ashamed? Why? I am very glad to have such a devoted employee."

"But I...I don't have your permission to be in here." Sakano whispered.

Tohma smiled and stepped closer. "Of all my employees, Mr. Sakano, you have the most right to be in here. In fact, you have my permission to come in and tidy up anytime. Or to do whatever."

Sakano blushed. "Sir, I...I should be going." He bowed.

"Not yet, Mr. Sakano." Tohma said. He sat at the edge of the desk, hands curling around the edge. "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"What about, sir?" Sakano asked.

Tohma smiled and beckoned Sakano to one of the chairs. "It's something only you could attend to. Something that I can't trust to anyone else."

Sakano gulped and stood patiently before the Sacho. "Is it about a new band? I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle another band. Bad Luck takes up most of my time."

Tohma smiled. "No, it's not about another band." He stepped within inches of Sakano and pulled his employee's hand to his crotch. "It's about this."

Sakano quickly took his hand back. "Sir! That's...I..."

Tohma pulled Sakano closer by his waist and kissed him. "For once, please, Mr. Sakano, don't think. Just go with me."

Sakano nodded and took a deep breath. He was again kissed and then turned. He was pressed into the desk and then onto his back. Tohma was covering him, still kissing him, and his pianist's hands were making short work of his trousers. He yelped when a hand wrapped around his erection.

"That's what I want to hear, Mr. Sakano," Tohma said. He bit lightly on an earlobe and Sakano yelped again. "Yes, more of that."

Distracted as he had been, Sakano could feel as his clothes were removed. Tohma pulled away a few inches and took in the length of his employer's body. He smirked.

"My Sakano," Tohma whispered. He quickly disrobed and once nude, stroked his erection.

Sakano gulped and felt the desire he'd always hid--the desire to know what it felt like for Tohma to be inside him--well up. It was wrong and he shouldn't be endangering his job like this and what would Mika think if she found out...and then, _oh, that felt good_.

Tohma had spread Sakano's legs apart and had put his finger into Sakano's arse. He slowly twisted it and pushed further in, searching for just...the...right...spot...

"Ah!" Sakano cried. His body felt like it was burning up. "Please...more..."

Tohma smirked and put another finger into the body that was so welcoming. The muscles relaxed quickly and another finger was in. Once Tohma thought Sakano was ready, he replaced his fingers with his erection.

Sakano moaned and wrapped his legs around Tohma's waist. He whimpered on each withdrawal and begged for more on each thrust in.

"Give it to me, Sakano," Tohma whispered. "Come apart in my arms."

Sakano yelled when Tohma grabbed his erection which he'd forgotten about and it was only a few strokes later when he came over the both of them. Tohma thrust harder and faster when he felt Sakano's body tighten; the sensation was almost overwhelming.

He came with a loud yell.

~~~

As Sakano dressed, he wondered if there had been anyone in the building and if there was, if they had heard. He was sure he hadn't been quiet enough to not be heard.

An arm wrapped around his waist. "We must do this again, Mr. Sakano."

Sakano blushed and gulped. "O-of course, sir. If that's what you want."

Tohma chuckled and nipped at Sakano's ear. "Oh, we must. Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's lawless523 in 2009.


End file.
